Nativity Das Krippenspiel
by Yanaya
Summary: [Übersetzung] Harry und Draco haben gekämpft – wiedereinmal. Als Bestrafung müssen sie in Hogwarts’ Krippenspiel eine Rolle übernehmen. Das Problem? Draco hat seinen Text nicht gelernt! Eine süße XmasHD für alle Fans da draußen!


**Autor:** Dea Liberty … ff . net /u/363782/ ... id: 363782

**Titel:** Nativity – Das Krippenspiel

**Originalstory:** Nativity … ff . net /s/1654761/1/ ... id: 1654761

**Übersetzung:** Yanaya

**Status:** Complete 1/1

**Rating:** G

**Genre:** Humor/General

**Summary: **(Übersetzung) Harry und Draco haben gekämpft – wiedereinmal. Als Bestrafung müssen sie in Hogwarts' Krippenspiel eine Rolle übernehmen. Das Problem? Draco hat seinen Text nicht gelernt! Eine süße Xmas-HD für alle Fans da draußen!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, Charaktere, Namen und alles andere sind eingetragene Warenzeichen von Warner Brothers und JK Rowling, bei welchen auch das Copyright liegt. ‚Open House Nativity Play' wurde ursprünglich von Grace Cowley geschrieben und wird hier nur ausgeliehen.

**Warnungen: **Dies Story beinhaltet SLASH, was ein Mann/Mann Pairing bedeutet. Wenn das bei euch Anstoß erregt, so lest bitte nicht weite. **IHR SEID GEWARNT WORDEN.** Die Autorin und die Übersetzerin! wird keine Verantwortung dafür übernehmen, wenn diese Fic jemandes Ideale beleidigen sollte.

**Pairings:** Harry/Draco, Junge!Blaise/Hermine… aber Romantik spielt hierin nicht wirklich eine große Rolle!

**Spoiler:** Alle veröffentlichten Bücher… denke ich… nur zur Sicherheit!

**Anmerkungen der Autorin:** _„…I'm really sorry for some comments about the Nativity. It is not meant to offend anyone at all, and I am not mocking the Christian faith…it just fit in the story! __I'm so so sorry!!"_

**Anmerkungen der Übersetzerin: **Da kann ich mich doch nur anschließen ;) Ich habe diese Story beim Surfen durch gefunden und mich verliebt. Ich weiß, ich habe hier eigentlich wirklich nix zu sagen, da ich nur übersetze, aber ich möchte hiermit allen danken, die mir Reviews hinterlassen haben. Ihr seid das Elixier meines Lebens! :)

-

Nativity

…

"Ich soll _WAS_?!?" Draco Malfoys Stimme, entsprungen irgendwo in Professor McGonagalls Büro, echote den Verwandlungskorridor hinab.

„Ich sagte, Mr. Malfoy", folgte die eigene Stimme der Professorin, „Dass Sie im diesjährigen Krippenspiel mitspielen werden. Sie sind selbst Schuld, dass Sie gekämpft haben."

Draco stand gegenwärtig schäumend vor Wut vor dem Schreibtisch der Professorin... wenn Dampf aus seinen Ohren hätte entweichen können, er wäre nur so herausgeströmt. Um ehrlich ihm gegenüber zu sein, dampfen war eine kleine Untertreibung... in Ordnung... es war eine _große_ Untertreibung.

„Aber warum? Und warum, oh warum, muss ich es mit _Potter_ tun?" Draco wusste, dass er praktisch winselte, und dass dies sehr unschicklich für den Erben der Malfoys war, aber er schien sich nicht dazu durchringen zu können, dass er sich darum kümmerte. Die Neuigkeiten, die er erfahren hatte, waren verheerend. Wenn sein Vater das wüsste... aber er wusste es nicht, natürlich, er war in Azkaban... aber _wenn_ er es wüsste, würde er einen Wutanfall bekommen; die Schule würde geschlossen werden und Potter wäre tot (folglich der wichtigste Grund, weshalb er in Azkaban war).

„Weil, Mr. Malfoy, Sie mit Harry Potter _gekämpft_ haben." Die Professor schien so gefasst wie immer; Gott behüte, wenn die Frau jemals ihre Nerven verlor.

„Aber warum muss ich... _diesen_ Part übernehmen?" Oh ja, er war ein Malfoy: Er gab nicht _so _einfach auf.

„Weil, Mr. Malfoy", sagte sie langsam, als spräche sie zu einem sturen Fünfjährigen, der beabsichtigte, seinen Lieblings-Teddybären anzuzünden um zu sehen, was passierte, aber einen Wutanfall bekäme, wenn dieser brannte, „Dies die einzige offene Rolle ist."

„Bitte? Gibt es wirklich _nichts_ anderes?" Jetzt wusste er, dass er bettelte, was _ebenfalls_ sehr unziemlich für den Erben der Malfoys war, aber harte Zeiten erforderten harte Mittel; und dies konnte _definitiv_ als harte Zeit klassifiziert werden.

„Mr. Malfoy", antwortete McGonagall, ein bisschen zu süß. Sie schien das hier _viel _zu sehr zu genießen. „Es _ist _die Rolle des Esels frei, wenn Sie die bevorzugen würden."

„Fein", fauchte Draco hasserfüllt und funkelte die Hausvorsteherin von Gryffindor an. Der Effekt des besagten Funkelns wurde allerdings von seinen nachfolgenden Worten geschmälert: „Ich spiele die Maria."

Harry grinste ihn an; zumindest war _er_ Joseph geworden.

* * *

Der erste Tag der Proben zog dahin und Draco machte sich auf den Weg (natürlich die ganze Zeit fluchend... was denkt ihr, wer er ist?) zum Klassenraum für Zaubersprüche, wo sie üben würden.

Als er in die Kerker zurückgekehrt war, nachdem er die Bestrafung vom Höllenkätzchen (wie er die werte Professorin betitelte) erhalten hatte, erwartete er Beileid und Hass gerichtet auf die besagte Professorin.

Stattdessen schmachtete Pansy ihn an, wie er die Hauptrolle bekommen hatte, und Blaise sagte, es wäre gar nicht so schlimm; Hermine führe Regie... urgh! Es schmerzte, auch nur daran zu denken! Er stapfte hinüber, um zu schmollen (nicht, dass er es vor irgendwem zugeben würde) mit all der malfoyischen Würde, die er aufbringen konnte (was nicht besonders viel war).

Er schlug die Tür auf und rauschte hinein, sah in jeder Hinsicht danach aus, als gehöre ihm der Ort. Er grinste höhnisch, als er sich im Raum umsah. Es stellte sich heraus, dass es voll von Gryffindors und Huffleschwulis sein würde: Potter, da drüben mit Granger, die Regie führte, Finnegan, der dumme irische Trottel, die Weaslette, die Creevey-Brüder (Schafe, ohne Zweifel), Bones, Abott, Finch-Fletchley, Thomas, Longbottom, Weasley, die sonderbare Ravenclaw, wie-war-ihr-Name, Lovegood, Blaise, alberner Zabini, ging mit einem Schlammblut aus, und Professor Snape...

„Was?" Draco riss den Kopf herum, um ungläubig den verdrossenen Zaubertrankmeister in der Ecke anzustarren. „Sir?", fragte er versuchsweise, während er sich seinem Zähne fletschenden Paten näherte.

„Frag nicht", schnappte der Mann, „Ich habe eine Wette mit Minerva verloren."

„Ah, ja, das Höllenkätzchen persönlich." Draco setzte sich hin und schloss sich dem Mann im Katzenprügeln an, seinem neuen Lieblingszeitvertreib.

In diesem Moment beschloss Granger, dass die Probe beginnen sollte und rief alle zur Aufmerksamkeit auf... Gott, dieses Mädchen war so glücklich, wenn es Macht hatte...

* * *

„Wir sind nicht nervös, oder, Malfoy?", reizte Harry, sich dem Blonden von hinten nähernd.

„Das wünscht du dir, Potter", schnappte er zurück. In Ordnung, also _war_ er ein wenig nervös, aber er würde das garantiert nicht _Potter_ wissen lassen!

„Deinen Text schon gelernt?" Harry schien außerstande, eine Anspielung zu erkennen.

„Natürlich", höhnte er. _Natürlich_ hatte er den Text nicht gelernt.... Was in aller Welt erwarteten sie? Er hatte ihn gestern nicht gekonnte, also warum sollte er ihn heute können?

Okay, also das war nicht gut, definitiv nicht gut... Da waren so viel mehr Leute, als er erwartet hatte... die meisten von ihnen waren vermutlich da, um zu sehen, wie er sich blamierte... Oh guter Merlin, er war so tot...

„Ah, natürlich", erwiderte Harry, ein wissendes Glitzern in seinen Augen, bevor er sich abwandte, zweifellos, um die Regisseurin höchstpersönlich zu finden.

* * *

Draco saß in der Mitte der Bühne; er saß auf einem Schemel, in der Mitte der Bühne. „Oh Merlin, ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das tue", wisperte er zu sich selbst. Er war so tot. Von den Flügeln reckte Harry ihm die Daumen hoch und zog den Vorhang auf.

Hermine und Ginny befanden sich auf einem kleinen fliegenden Kanzelding, drüben an der Seite; er konnte sehen, dass der Vorhang jetzt offen war. Die beiden waren als Engel verkleidet. Ein großer Applaus erhob sich und Pfiffe ertönten, als er in das Blickfeld des Publikums geriet; des _großen_ Publikums. „Oh scheiße..." war sein einziger Gedanke, bevor das Stück offiziell begann.

„Die Geschichte, von der wir gleich erzählen werden, trug sich vor vielen Hunderten von Jahren zu", begann Ginny, „Aber sie wurde erzählt und wiedererzählt, mehr als irgendeine andere Geschichte auf der Welt. Wegen ihr feiern Millionen von Menschen jedes Jahr ein großes Fest. Dies ist die Geschichte von Weihnachten."

Hermine übernahm die Erzählerrolle. „In einer kleinen Stadt namens Nazareth saß ein junges Mädchen allein in ihrem Raum." Das Publikum wieherte vor lachen. „Ihr Name war Maria. Maria war einem Zimmermann namens Joseph Bar Jacob zur Heirat versprochen. Maria war ein sehr religiöses Mädchen, und Gott war sehr zufrieden mit ihr."

„Also schickte er mich, um ihr eine Nachricht zu überbringen." Als sie das gesagt hatte, hüpfte Ginny vom Rednerpult und näherte sich ihm. „Buuh!", kreischte sie.

„Oh seht. Es ist ein Engel", sagte Draco, der sich zumindest noch an diese Textzeile erinnerte.

„Hab keine Angst, Maria", fuhr Ginny fort, als hätte sie seinen Ton nicht bemerkt, „Ich bin gekommen, um dir gute Nachrichten zu überbringen."

„Ich habe keine Angst", stellte Draco klar. Kommt schon, das war das einzige, was in dieser Situation logisch war, richtig?

„Oh." Ginny schien für eine Sekunde sprachlos, war einen schnellen Blick auf die Flügel, auf Harry, dann auf Hermine. Beide wedelten ihr zu, weiterzumachen, also improvisierte sie. „Nun, das solltest du aber."

„Sollte ich nicht." Richtig, uh, okay. Möglicherweise war Draco die schlechteste Person im Improvisieren auf der Welt. Er hatte noch nicht einmal vom Krippenspiel gehört!! Da war nur irgendein Muggelgeborener, der sehr unsicher mit seinen Kräften war, das war alles; er verstand einfach nicht, worüber dieses ganze unnötige Getue sein sollte!

„Nun, egal", fuhr Ginny fort, zurück in ihrer Rolle. „Ich wurde geschickt, um dir zu sagen, dass Gott zufrieden mit dir ist und dass er dich dazu ausgewählt hat, die Mutter eines ganz besonderen Kindes zu sein." Mehr wiehern vom Publikum. „Du musst ihn Jesus nennen", sie schaute für einen Moment ausdruckslos und grinste. „Ich muss jetzt gehen und das Universum retten."

Sie hüpfte zurück zu Hermine.

„Das Universum retten?", fragte Hermine , die über die ganze Sache ziemlich skeptisch dreinschaute.

Ginny zuckte die Schultern. „Nun, es klang ziemlich gut, ehrlich gesagt."

Harry kam auf die Bühne und führte Draco ab. Um es mild zu sagen, Draco war ziemlich verwirrt. Keiner dieser Sätze, diejenigen, die nach seinem zweiten Satz kamen, standen überhaupt im Drehbuch.

Hermine hatte weitergesprochen, als Harry gekommen war. „Joseph und Maria heirateten nicht lang danach. Zu dieser Zeit verfügte der Herrscher dieses Landes, König Herodes, dass jeder Mann im Land in seine Heimatstadt gehen musste, um erfasst zu werden, und dass diese ihre Frauen und Kinder mit sich nehmen sollten. Josephs Heimatstadt war Bethlehem, denn er war ein Nachkomme des Königs David."

Währenddessen hatte Harry ihm schnell ins Ohr geflüstert (während er ein Kissen unter sein Kleid schob und es verzauberte, sodass es dort blieb): „Spiel einfach mit! Denk es dir aus, wie es kommt!"

Harry zog mit seiner einen Hand an Dracos Hand; mit der anderen führte er Professor Snape an einer Leine mit sich. Der werte Zaubertrankmeister hatte ein Schild um seinen Hals, auf welchem ‚**ESEL**' zu lesen stand. Er blickte, wie immer, finster drein. Die Menge brüllte vor lachen, als er auf die Bühne kam.

Hermine sprach immer noch, also Draco auf den Rücken des Mannes gehievt wurde. „Also machten sich Maria und Joseph mit ihrem Esel auf die Reise. Zu dieser Zeit war Maria im Begriff, bald ein Kind zu gebären."

„Die Reise nach Bethlehem war lang und erschöpfend, vor allem für Maria. Als sie in Bethlehem ankamen, konnten sie keine Bleibe finden, denn so viele Menschen mussten gezählt werden, dass alle Wirtshäuser überfüllt waren." Die Erzählerrolle ging zu Ginny über.

Susan Bones kam, um ihre Zeilen aufzusagen (es waren nicht so viele!). „Nein, tut mir Leid, wir sind voll."

„Haben Sie denn gar keine Zimmer?", verlangte Draco. Er wurde ziemlich ungeduldig, und es wurde ziemlich unbequem auf dem Rücken seines Paten.

„Nicht, wenn ihr nicht im Kuhstall schlafen wollt", sagte Susan und begann, fortzugehen. Draco schoss Harry einen flehentlichen Blick zu.

„In Ordnung", sagte er schließlich. „Dann nehmen wir das. Es ist besser, als auf der Straße zu schlafen." Draco sah allein schon bei dem Gedanken schockiert aus.

„Oh, alles klar. Hier entlang." Harry schoss Draco ein Grinsen zu, und der Blonde starrte grimmig zurück. Sie schritten zu der Bühnenseite, auf der ein Stalldings aufgebaut worden war.

Hermine fuhr als Erzähler fort. „So führte der Gastwirt sie in einen kleinen Stall auf der Rückseite des Wirtshauses, gab ihnen einige Decken und ging wieder in sein Wirtshaus. Später in dieser Nacht gebar Maria einen Sohn, und sie nannte ihn Jesus."

Draco zog das Kissen (welches von McGonagall, die an der Seite im Off stand, in eine Puppe verwandelt worden war) aus seinem Kleid und wiegte es in seinen Armen. Die Puppe war lebensecht und wackelte sogar herum. Harry sah auf sie herab, während Professor Snape an der Seite stand und sehr gelangweilt aussah.

„In der Zwischenzeit wurde ich geschickt, um einigen Schäfern von der Geburt des Kindes zu erzählen. Die Schäfer gaben auf den Feldern vor der Stadt Acht auf ihre Schafe", quietschte Ginny und schwebte (Dank an Professor Flitwick und seine Schwebezauber) dorthin, wo Dean Thomas, Justin Finch-Fletchley und die Creevey-Brüder saßen.

„Buuh!" Sie machte eine Pause, während die Jungen verblüff zu ihr hoch starrten. „Hattet ihr Angst?", fragte sie.

„Yep. Schrecklich", antwortete Justin sarkastisch.

Ginny sah ziemlich zufrieden mit sich aus. „Oh, gut. Habt keine Furcht, denn ich bringe gute Neuigkeiten. Heute Nacht, in Bethlehem, wurde ein Kind geboren, das der Retter der Welt werden wird. Ihr werdet ihn in einem Stall finden, unter einem hellen Stern." Damit wurde sie zurück auf ihr Pult geflogen, wo Hermine versuchte, aufzuhören zu kichern.

„Okay, gehen wir das neue Baby finden", sagte Colin unentschlossen.

„Hey, was mach'n wir mit all den Schafen?", flötete Dean, als sie aufstanden. Dennis schien ein wenig aus der Fassung zu sein.

„Ich weiß nicht", erwiderte Justin, antwortete aber hastig, als er Dennis wütend starren sah, „Wir nehmen sie besser mit uns."

„Was denn, alle vier hundert und zwei und siebzig und ein halb?", fragte Colin ziemlich dümmlich.

„Und ein halb? Bist du sicher, dass du sie richtig abgezählt hast?" Dean hob die Augenbraue als Colin die Schultern zuckte. Ein Schild hängte sich selbst um Dennis' Nacken. Darauf stand, ‚Ich repräsentiere 472.5 Schafe'. Sie marschierten zum ‚Stall'.

Hermine schaute skeptisch drein, machte aber dann mit einem kurzen Schulternzucken weiter. „So begaben sich die Schäfer nach Bethlehem, mit ihren vier-hundert-und-zwei-und-siebzig-komma-fünf Schafen. Sie brauchten nicht lange, um das Kind zu finden, denn es war ein leuchtend heller Stern über dem Stall, der ihnen den Weg zeigte."

Blaise Zabini wurde über den Platz geflogen, auf dem Harry und Draco saßen. Professor Snape spielte nun mit einem Kabel irgendeiner Art herum, das irgendjemand auf der Bühne vergessen hatte.

Ginny nahm den Faden der Geschichte auf. „Weit fort, im Osten, sahen einige Astronomen ebenfalls den Stern und fragten sich, was es war."

Luna, Neville und Seamus saßen am End der Halle. Blaise bewegte sich auf sie zu, er hatte einen Zauber gesprochen, der Worte in die Luft schrieb. Er sagte, ‚**HIER LANG**'.

„Hey, schaut. Es ist ein Stern", improvisierte Seamus und zeigte auf Blaise.

Blaise veränderte die Worte in ‚**FOLGT MIR**'.

„Ich denke, er will, dass wir ihm folgen", sagte Neville ein wenig unsicher. Blaise rollte die Augen und das Publikum lachte. Die Worte änderten sich: „**GUT GEMACHT**".

„Nun, wir haben nichts besseres zu tun. Kommt, lasst uns gehen", sagte Luna, die immer noch so aussah, als wäre sie in ihrer eigenen Welt.

‚**GUTE IDEE**'.

„Ich bin müde", stöhnte Neville, der sich entschlossen hatte, dass sie einen langen Weg gereist waren (sie waren wirklich gereist).

Das Publikum lachte wieder als Blaise die Worte veränderte. ‚**SCHON?**'

„Können wir anhalten und einen Moment rasten?"

‚**NEIN**'.

„Das ist eine gute Idee."

‚**NEIN IST ES NICHT**'.

„Hier ist ein guter Platz für einen Halt."

Sie setzten sich, Blaise wurde langsam frustriert, also fuhr er damit fort, die Worte zu verändern, er hatte von Hermine die strikte Anweisung erhalten, nicht zu sprechen. ‚**STEHT AUF**', ‚**ICH HABE NICHT DIE GANZE NACHT WISST IHR**', ‚**HEY DU**', ‚**MIT DEM HELLGRÜNEN UMHANG**' blitzten einer nach dem anderen auf.

„Potter", zischte Draco, während seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den ‚Weisen Männern' lag. „Was zur Hölle geht da vor?"

„Sieht so aus, als würde Blaise sie nicht dazu bringen können, sich zu bewegen", wisperte Harry zurück, ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. „Oh, schau, da gehen sie!"

„Hey, ich denke, wir sollte dem Stern weiter folgen." Seamus Stimme driftete durch den Mittelgang.

‚**WO HAST DU DIE IDEE HER**'.

„Ha", triumphierte Harry leise, „Sieht so aus, als könnte Blaise seine Slytherinseite nicht länger unterdrücken!"

„Aber ich will schlafen!", jammerte Neville.

‚**DENKST DU DAS INTERESSIERT MICH**' blitzte steil in die Luft... Es schien, als werde Blaise wirklich ungeduldig.

„Nein, wir gehen besser. Kommt." Luna führte sie auf die Bühne zu. Blaise konnte nicht widerstehen, ein ‚**ENDLICH**' aufzusetzen.

Hermine musste ein Kichern über Blaises wütenden Blick unterdrücken, bevor sie weitererzählen konnte. „So folgten die Weisen Männer dem Stern den ganzen Weg nach Bethlehem, wo sie das Jesuskind fanden und ihm Geschenke aus Gold, Weihrauch und Myrrhe gaben. Dann kehrten sie nach Hause zurück und erzählten jedem, den sie trafen, vom Kind, das König von ganz Israel werden würde."

Nachdem sie ihre ‚Geschenke' ausgeliefert hatten, verließen die drei die Bühne.

Blaise starrte ihnen böse nach und Draco wisperte zu Harry als die Aufmerksamkeit sich Ginny und Ron zuwandte, der über die Bühne schlenderte: „Man würde denken, dass sie nach all den Mühen, die es gebraucht hat, um sie hier hoch zu bringen, sie eine Weile länger bleiben würden!" Harry kicherte.

„So folgten die Weisen Männer dem Stern den ganzen Weg nach Bethlehem, wo sie das Jesuskind fanden und ihm Geschenke aus Gold, Weihrauch und Myrrhe gaben. Dann kehrten sie nach Hause zurück und erzählten jedem, den sie trafen, vom Kind, das König von ganz Israel werden würde", sagte Hermine.

Ron hatte jetzt die Mitte der Bühne erreicht.

„Unglücklicherweise hörte König Herodes davon, und er war kein fröhliches Häschen", sagte Ginny.

„Ich werde der einzige König hier sein! Ich verfüge, dass alle kleinen Jungen im Land getötet werden sollen! _Getötet!_", knurrte Ron.

„Das ist unser Einsatz", wisperte Harry und zog Draco und Snape (an der Leine) mit sich fort.

„Als Maria und Joseph von der Verfügung hörten, mussten sie nach Ägypten fliehen, wo sie sich für zwei Jahre versteckten", erzählte Hermine, dann schien sie ein wenig nach Worten zu suchen. „Schließlich starb Herodes", sagte sie unsicher und nickte zu Ron, als dieser sie ungläubig anstarrte, bevor er ‚starb' und fortgeschwebt wurde, „And sie konnten mit Jesus sicher nach Nazareth zurückkehren."

Ginny beendete das Spiel mit ein paar einfachen Zeilen: „Dies ist nicht das Ende der Geschichte – es ist nur der Anfang. Aber wir interessieren uns nicht für den Rest, also dachten wir, ihr würdet den Rest der Geschichte nicht besonders interessant finden. Wir hoffen, ihr verbringt großartige Weihnachten und ein wundervolles Neujahr!"

Die Vorhänge fielen und alle schnauften in einem kollektiven Seufzer der Erleichterung auf, als sie von draußen Klatschen hörten.

* * *

„Potter!" Harry wandte sich um, als sein Name gerufen wurde, und seufzte. Er hatte gehofft, direkt zurück nach Gryffindor gehen zu können und den Schlaf zu bekommen, den er dringend brauchte. Draco ging auf ihn zu.

„Malfoy", stellte er fest, neugierig, weshalb der Slytherin mit ihm würde sprechen wollen.

„Was zur Hölle ist passiert, Potter?", fragte der Blonde, ihn anschuldigend anstarrend. „Du konntest deinen ganzen Text gestern. Und jetzt sag nicht, dass du ihn vergessen hast, ich bin nicht dumm. Ich hab Granger gefragt und sie sagte, ich solle dich fragen, also spuck es aus, Potter."

Harry seufzte. Er erkannte, dass er es früher oder später erklären musste (ihm wäre später lieber, damit er darüber nachdenken konnte, was er sagen wollte), er hatte den Umkleideraum früher verlassen, nur um zu versuchen, die Begegnung mit dem kleineren Jungen zu vermeiden.

„Fein", sagte er matt. „Ich fand heraus, dass du deinen Text nicht konntest, was du nicht tatest", fügte er hinzu, als er sah, dass Draco den Mund für eine scharfe Erwiderung öffnete, „Und ich dachte einfach, dass es ein wenig grausam wäre, dass du dich lächerlich machst. Immerhin hast du nie darum gebeten in dem Stück mitzuspielen."

Harry schloss seine Augen, er fürchtete, der Blonde würde von seinen nächsten Worte abgestoßen. „Ich wollte nicht, dass du als Narr dastehst, also habe ich allen gesagt, das Ganze einfach zu improvisieren, dann würden wir _alle_ lächerlich dastehen und nicht nur du."

„Und warum würdest du das für mich tun, Potter?", fragte Draco sanft, die Antwort bereits halb wissend.

„Weil ich dich mag", flüsterte Harry und wandte sich ab. Er wurde aufgehalten, als eine schlanke Hand seine eigene fing. Er fühlte einen langen, aristokratischen Finger sein Kinn neigen und seine Augen flogen auf. Er fand sich selbst in die selben silbernen Augen starrend, von denen er geträumt hatte, Nacht für Nacht, und er sah offene Liebe in ihren Tiefen.

„Gut", war die ganze Warnung, die er bekam, bevor sich kalte Lippen auf seine pressten.

Sie fuhren auseinander, als sie laute Beifallsrufe hinter sich hörten, und wandten sich um, nur um die ganze Besetzung und die meisten der Halleninsassen vorzufinden, welche das Paar mit Amüsement betrachteten. Leicht errötend, grinsten sie sich verschmitzt an, bevor sie schneller als eine Fledermaus aus der Hölle zum Gryffindorturm rannten.

-

**Finite Incantatum**

**-**

* * *

**A/N der Übersetzerin:**  Hufflepoofs im Englischen Original; ich wollte die eindeutige Zweideutigkeit rüberbringen, deshalb ;) (Poof **puf**_ Brit. Slang_ ,Schwule(r)'_ m_, ,Homo'_ m_ ) 

Vielen Dank für's Lesen! Ich weiß, dass es nicht mehr ganz Weihnachten ist, aber dieses Krippenspiel fand ich so lustig, dass ich es einfach übersetzen musste! Ich hoffe, ihr seid mir nicht böse

Reviews sind herzlichst willkommen, Flames werden mit Freude in den Ofen gesteckt und wärmen mir das Wohnzimmer!

Für jedes Jahr: Frohe Weihnachten und ein gutes neues Jahr!

- Yanaya


End file.
